caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrinky Dust!
"Shrinky Dust!" is the is the ninth episode in the first season of Casper's Scare School. Summary Norman gets a hold of the Ghostly Trio's Shrinky Dust, putting the whole town in peril and only Casper, Jimmy and Bethica can stop him. Plot The episodes begins with the Ghostly Trio as they get sready to vacation at Miseryland, Casper then asks his uncle Fatso how is he going to fit the big stuff in their suitcases and Fatso uses the Shrinky Dust, a pink dust that can shrink things while Stretch and Stinky remind him to pack the Expand Dust, a black dust that can make the shrunk things grow back to normal. Stinky tells Casper that he doesn't have to worry about anyone robbing the house since he invented a new security system before Casper leaves to go to the movies with Jimmy. When Casper goes to pick up Jimmy, he tells Casper that he can't go until he rakes all the leaves on the front yard, Casper tries to help him but there are too many leaves and think they will never finish. Casper accidentaly lets it slide about the Shrinky Dust and Jimmy convinces Casper to use it, they shrink the leaves and Jimmy places them on their pocket and Casper lets him keep the bottle of Shrinky Dust on his other pocket, although when Jimmy runs to the house to collect his money the bottle falls from his pocket and ends up in the yard. Meanwhile, Norman threatens a boy to give him his lunch money but he can't since it's saturday, Norman keeps bullying the boy until he finds the Shrinky Dust and decides to keep it. At the park, Norman uses the Shrinky Dust on some popcorn, unaware of what it is until the bucket shrinks. Back at the Bradley Residence, Jimmy and Casper realize the Shrinky Dust is missing and once they see a boy crying with small balloons and a small skate and realize that Norman has the dust. Back at the park, Norman shrinks young kids' toys until his sister Bethica threatens to tell their parents on him until Norman shrunks her and taunts her before walking away. Jimmy finds Norman as he is about to shrink a graffiti-covered wall and tries to take back the Shrinky Dust but Norman shrinks him and starts stomping on the ground until he sees Casper running towards him, causing him to scream and throw the Shrinky Dust in the air, which ends up falling on both Norman and Casper and shrinking them. Norman runs away screaming for help, he finds Bethica and tells her that he saw a real ghost and Bethica asks if it was incredibly angry and hungry for revenge like her before chasing after Norman. Casper and Jimmy find a toy jet when Norman runs to them for help before remembering that Casper is a ghost and screams again, Jimmy picks up Norman by the collar and tells him that Casper is a friendly ghost when Bethica arrives and they all fly to the Ghostly Trio's manor on the toy jet. When the kids enter the manor, Stinky's security system activates, it turns out that the security system is just the vaccum disguised as a ghost with a recording of Stinky's voice saying "Boo! I'm a ghost!", which doesn't scare the humans one bit. The vacuum advances towards them and they run off but it manages to trap Norman before the kids unplug it. Casper finds the Expand Dust and he, Bethica and Jimmy go back to normal, Bethica asks to have a moment to talk with Norman before changing him back. Bethica makes Norman promise to never bully anyone "on vacation or on the sun or under the see or on the moon", she believes him and allows Casper to turn him back, once he is free he reveals that he was lying and his sister chases him around again, Casper and Jimmy blame themselves for everything while Bethica blames Casper's uncles for stealing it from the school and Norman dismisses it and claims that he will keep bullying people when the Ghostly Trio arrive and scare the siblings away. Casper asks why they were home so early and Stinky says that they want to see "Mutant Alien Circus 2" too. Fatso then reveals that he found the Shrinky Dust outside and believes that he dropped them on his way out, much to the kids' relief. At the cinema, Jimmy looks for his money when Casper warns him that he still has the leaves in his pocket and Expand Dust in the hands but the leaves ends up going back to their normal size. Jimmy tells Casper to get popscorn buckets while he rakes and the episode ends. Characters Major Characters *Casper *Jimmy *Bethica *Norman Minor Characters *The Ghostly Trio Mentioned *Graham Bradley *Norman and Bethica's parents Trivia *It is revealed that Fatso owns several polo shirts despite the fact that he hardly ever wears clothes. *Bethica plays a major role in this episode and it is revealed that she is Norman's older sister. *This is the first episode where neither Ra nor Mantha appear or have any lines. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jimmy episodes Category:Episodes featuring the Ghostly Trio